


Нечисть

by Li_Liana



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждения: трупоедство.</p><p>Написано для <b>fandom Kommissar Rex 2013</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Нечисть

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: трупоедство.
> 
> Написано для **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013**

Рекс считал, что кусающиеся преступники – это верх безобразия. Особенно кусающиеся люди. Ладно бы ещё какая собака-злоумышленник, но кусающийся человек?! Верх безобразия! И даже тот факт, что злодей ухитрился погибнуть при задержании – выбив собою стекло, вылетел из окна кафетерия на верхнем этаже небоскрёба – ничуть Рекса не утешил.  
Прокушенный до крови хвост противно ныл до самого вечера, а на следующий день начал немилосердно зудеть. Рекс всячески пытался намекнуть Мозеру, что надо бы сходить к ветеринару и сделать укол, но тот упорно игнорировал все намеки хвостатого напарника.  
Вот несправедливость! Если незнакомая собака покусает человека, то ему делают уколы от бешенства. А вот если незнакомый человек покусает собаку – то почему-то никто состоянием собаки не заморачивается. Так не должно быть!  
Ещё через день к хвосту вернулось нормальное самочувствие, однако странно начал чувствовать себя уже сам Рекс. Поначалу вырос аппетит: Рекс три дня объедал на булочки весь свой отдел, не щадя ни хозяина, ни коллег, но так и не мог наесться. Будто все булочки с колбасой просто пролетали мимо, не даря ни капли насыщения.  
И только потом, вконец измучившись, Рекс понял свою проблему. Неизвестно, какими отклонениями страдал (или наслаждался) тот ненормальный тип, но его укус спровоцировал небольшое смещение вкусовых приоритетов – теперь аппетитными и соблазнительными казались Рексу вовсе не хлебобулочные изделия разного толка и не ароматная нежно-розовая колбаска внутри них, а нечто иное – то, чем ему и в страшном сне не вздумалось бы перекусить. Как бы ни было печально это признавать, но больше всего Рекс теперь хотел цапнуть за ляжку собственного хозяина.  
Впрочем, сгодился бы любой человек, от почтальона до Штокингера, да и людей вокруг Рекса всегда было много – есть из чего выбрать! Но была и другая проблема. Рекс, в конце концов, оставался полицейской собакой и не мог просто так взять и загрызть одного из примерных граждан Вены средь бела дня посреди оживлённой улицы. Как, впрочем, и глухой безлунной ночью в пустынном переулке. Не мог, и всё тут.  
А грызть преступные элементы в любое время дня и ночи ему не позволяла профессиональная гордость – вор должен сидеть в тюрьме, считал Рекс, и никак иначе.  
Ещё неделю он упорно и героически боролся с внезапно проснувшейся острой тягой к человечинке, давился сухим кормом и консервами, а булочки, на которые даже смотреть сил не было, всё так же исправно таскал у коллег, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений. А потом понял, что больше так не выдержит. И если в ближайшее время ничего с этим не сделает, то, забывшись, рискует в беспамятстве загрызть любого человека, просто оказавшегося рядом. И однажды ночью, когда Мозер уже крепко заснул, Рекс выбрался на охоту.  
Несчастный и голодный, он несколько часов бродил по ночному городу и никак не мог найти себе достойную еду – моральные принципы и личные предпочтения боролись в нём с животными потребностями. Бабулька на перекрёстке была слишком костлявой и явно невкусной, от заснувшего в переулке алкаша слишком плохо пахло, бомжами Рекс тоже предпочёл побрезговать. Нападать на встреченный полицейский патруль ему не позволила профессиональная солидарность. И тут лапы сами привели его к городскому кладбищу.  
Рекс принюхался. Пахло несколькими свежими могилами, и пахло очень аппетитно. И никакого чувства вины перед общественностью. То, что надо!  
Он быстро вынюхал ближайшую из них и азартно принялся разрывать землю, не чувствуя усталости. Свежая рыхлая земля легко поддавалась, и яма с каждой минутой становилась всё глубже. Уже закопавшись в землю на добрых полметра, Рекс наконец-то вспомнил, откуда ему знаком этот запах: убийство этого человека они как раз только закончили расследовать и позавчера отдали тело родным. Надо же, как он удачно зашёл...  
Спустя три часа собачьи лапы заскребли по крышке гроба – чересчур громко, на взгляд самого Рекса. Он удивлённо уставился на свои заметно удлинившиеся когти. Интересно, это только ночной эффект или уже постоянный? Если Мозер заметит – неудобно получится. Или длиной когтей можно управлять по собственному желанию? Было бы неплохо. Но вскрывать гроб ими оказалось очень удобно.  
Наконец-то добравшись до покойника, Рекс облизнулся в предвкушении, а затем приступил к трапезе. Начал с самого вкусного – выел печень и селезёнку, потом долго смаковал лёгкие и почки. Кишечник с устойчивым сладковатым запахом гниения вообще пошёл как чистый деликатес – чем-то напоминал спагетти, такие же бесконечно длинные. Затем настал черёд окорочков.  
Утро Рекс встретил, развалившись на траве и лениво догрызая тазовую косточку. Он наконец-то впервые за многие дни наелся, но остатков сытного обеда было искренне жаль – их хватило бы ещё на порцию, а то и на две. Рекс вздохнул, примерился и потащил располовиненное тело в сторону люка дренажной системы. Пусть там пару дней полежит, а потом можно будет вернуться и доесть.  
По пути домой Рекс предусмотрительно завернул к набережной, немного поплавал, смывая с себя следы ночной деятельности, и вернулся к Мозеру чистым, пушистым и в прекрасном настроении – впервые с того злосчастного задержания, на котором подозреваемый так некстати покусал полицейскую собаку.  
На расследование ночного происшествия вызвали именно команду Мозера, так как расхищение могилы напрямую касалось их свежезахороненной жертвы. И пока хозяин с коллегами ломали голову над новыми обстоятельствами уже, казалось бы, закрытого дела, Рекс старательно делал вид, что ничего не унюхал – ни следов преступника, ни направления, в которое уволокли труп, вернее, то, что от него осталось.  
Так дальше и повелось. Пару раз в месяц Рекс разрывал одну из могил, а потом ещё несколько дней доедал остатки. Никаких других изменений в собственном организме он не заметил – только вот ещё глаза ночью начали светиться красным, стало получаться бегать дальше и прыгать выше, а все раны заживали почти мгновенно. В остальном же всё осталось как всегда.  
Хозяин и коллеги изменений так и не заметили. Регенерацию списывали на то, что Рекс удачно уворачивался от пуль, а красными светящимися глазами Рекс на них никогда не сверкал – как он вскоре выяснил, эта способность тоже вполне поддавалась контролю, как и варьирование длины зубов и когтей.  
А дело о мародёрах-расхитителях могил так и осталось нераскрытым.


End file.
